The Pokemony journey
by Todd Maxwell
Summary: Well this is the first story in a 40 story series. It happens two years before Ash and Co. Along the way the main character is attackeb T.R. Very well written for any ages. Part 2 in progress
1. Default Chapter

Hello, you can call me just Todd. Like In the story.  
  
This story is about a trainer named Todd and his friends. At first glance it seems a bit like the cartoon series.  
  
But rest assured this will be plenty different. In the series w/Ash I noticed one thing, Ash never really tried to catch pokemon when he had the chance. One example is in Episode 3 'The Mystery of Mt. Moon' he and Brock apparently knicked out a great deal of Zubat, but Ash ignores them.  
  
In this story I plan to avoid that 'event'.  
  
Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Todd  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
A Fiery Morning  
  
Chapter One  
  
[pic]  
  
'Cuckoo, Cuckoo' Todd's alarm went off. "Huh, what" He sat up in bed. "Oh yeah!, I almost forgot!" He jumped out of bed.  
  
This boy was named Todd, he was 10 years old and he lived in Pallet town. Today was his day, his day to become a pokemon trainer! He hurried over to his dresser and pulled on his favorite blue jeans. He put on his favorite pokemon shirt. It had a Charmander on the front. As he walked out the door his mother ran up to him and said "now don't forget this" she tossed him a red pack with his supplies in it. As he walked to the garage behind his house to get his bike he began to think "I hope they still have charmander left!"  
  
His bike skidded to a halt in front of a huge laboratory. "I'm here Professor Oak!" Todd yelled. He walked into the laboratory. It was pretty dark except a small light and a bunch of bleeping buttons. "Who's there" and older man snapped. "Me Todd" the man walked out from the shadows, "oh hi Todd." Prof. Oak surveyed Todd. He was average sized with messy jet black hair. "So you are here to get your beginning Pokemon eh?" Todd nodded vigorously. "Well, come on then" the Professor guided Todd to a tall cylinder. It had 3 pokemon in a circle. "So do you know which one you're going to get Todd?" Oak asked. "Yeah, my favorite of all time is Charmander." Todd said. "Well then you're in luck, we just might have one of those!" Professor Oak tapped a Pokeball and a light blinded Todd. 'Char!" it squeaked. Out of the ball popped a little red creature with a tail on fire. "Wow!, aw can I take it?" Todd asked. "Yep." Charmander returned to his Pokeball. Professor Oak handed him the Pokeball. "And here, these are empty Pokeballs, and this is a Pokedex." Just then they heard an explosion outside. "Huh! What is that" Todd yelled. The lights went completely off.  
  
'Prepare for trouble!' 'And make it double' 'To protect the world from devestation! 'To unite all peoples within our nation' 'To denounce the princibles of truth and love' 'To extend our reach to the stars above' 'Jesse!' 'James!'  
  
"Huh! What was that stupid song" Todd said trying not to laugh. "Pretty embarrassing huh" Professor Oak agreed. "GRRR" a tall red head yelled. " let's see you do better!"The blue haired one (James) nodded. "Well now to the point, we hear you have all kinds of Pokemon in here" Proffesor Oak nodded, " and we want them!" Jesse yelled. "You had better get out of here Professor" the professor started to protest but left seeing Todds' stony eyes.  
  
" How about a battle kid" Jesse asked with malice. "All right" James steped forward. "You'll have to defeat us both then twerp!"  
  
" Go Ekans!!" she threw her Pokeball. As it landed on the ground it gave a flash and a purple snake flew out.  
  
" Huh? What's this" Todd took out his Pokedex.. : Ekans- The grass and poison type, it is usually associated with Team Rocket. It uses its' bind and poison sting technique to poison opponents.: "Oh, then I choose you! Charmander!" Out popped litle Charmander. "Char" it squeaked. " Poison Sting now Ekans!" Jesse yelled. "Evade it Charmander" the snake pounced at charmander whom sidestepped easily. " Ha! I've got you beat in the speed department!" Todd smirked. "Ember Now Charmander" a jet of fire flew out of Charmanders mouth and sent Ekans sprawling. "Ek—" the snake fell forward and fainted. "Return" A red light flew out and returned Ekans.  
  
" Yahoo! We did it Charmander." Todd yelled with joy. 'Char!' Just then the other boy James walked forward "now it's my turn!" He picked up his pokeball. "Go Koffing!" out of the ball popped a round purple ball full of holes. "Huh!" his pokedex snapped on. : Koffing: The toxic ball Pokemon, it specializes in poisoning its opponent with poisonouse gas: Todd pointed to Koffing "You know what to do Charmander, Flamethrower!" Charmander nodded. A flame spurted towards the Koffing, who miraculously evaded. "Koffing Tackle!" 'Kof" it flew at the helpless Charmander, Charmander hit the ground with a thud. "Now smoke screen!" A thick black clowd formed all around the Charmander. " Flamethrower now Charmander" flame once again spurted towards Koffing, but this time hit! 'Koffing' it flew to the ground but didn't go down! "Mud slap now" James yelled. Mud spurted from Koffings mouth and hit Charmander in the eyes. "Smoke screen Koffing" more gas filled the room. "James let's get outta here!" When the smoke dispersed Todd and Charmander where alone. Nothing was taken.  
  
"Well done Todd, you handled Charmander well!" Professor Oak said as they left. 'Ya here that Charmander, we won!' 'Char' Todd waved as he departed into the awaiting Pallet Plains.  
  
  
  
The Battle of the bug  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Todd walked down the bright path into the awaiting Pallet Plains. Today he had begun his journey. "First I'm going to go get a badge from Pewter City" he thought to himself as he walked along. 'We'a tiny voice squeked. "Huh! What was that!" Todd yelled. ' Weedle' it squeked as if answering Todd. It then wiggled out in front of the path. "Oh a Weedle, I better check" Todd pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the small yellow wormlike creature. :Weedle: The Poison bug type.Weedles are usually found in forests eating leaves. Like Caterpie, Weedle only have two techniques; but both are fairly powerful. String shot to slow down its enemies and poison sting to stop them: "Oh alright, I think I'll catch it!" he pulled out a pokeball. "Pokeball go!!" the ball flew to the ground.Zoom! A light blinded Todd momentarily and there standing was the battle ready Pokemon. 'Char' it squeked. 'Wee' the weedle squeked back. "Alright, Charmander scratch attack now!!" the charmander nodded and started slashing at Weedle. 'We, dle' The weedles mouth began to foam. "Charmander watch out for string shot!" Todd yelled. 'Char' Just as the foamy string launched at Charmander, the little red lizard moved away. "Good job, now Ember!!" A flam burst out of Charmanders mouth bathing little weedle in fire! 'We-'the weedle fell to the ground out cold. "Yes!! Now to capture it! Pokeball go!!" he flung the ball at Weedle. BEEP! BEEP! T-ting. The Pokeball stopped shaking and fell to the ground. Captured. "Yahoo! I caught my first Pokemon!A weedle." "Good job" a voice from behind said.Todd turned around "who are you?" Todd saw a tall kid with green hair. He wore blue jeans and a sweater. At his waist were 3 pokeballs and a Pokedex. "My name is Jim" the boy said as if he were answering a question. "Would you battle me?" Jim asked. "Sure and by the way I'm Todd," he grabbed a pokeball. "Wait both my pokemon are too tired!" Todd said. "Here" Jim tossed Todd a little purple vile labeled potion. "Well, then" Todd sprayed weedle with the potion. "I'm ready now, is 1x1 alright with you Jim?" Jim nodded. " I choose you Oddish!" out popped a little green weed. It was purple on the bottom and had green grass sticking out of its' head. "Oh, what's that?" he pulled out his Pokedex. : Oddish, the poison weed type. At its basic stage it only knows absorb and tackle, but later learns powerful grass type moves : the pokedex closed up. "Alright then, Go weedle!!" out flew the little Weedle. 'We' it squeked. "Oddish absorb!" Jim yelled. 'Odd' Oddish lept forward and started to rub its leaves against Weedle. "Uhm, dodge Weedle!" the Weedle squiggled away. "Now poison Sting" the weedle nodded 'We' Oddish didn't see it coming but Jim did. "Evade it now!" but it was too late the sting sunk deep into Oddish. 'Odish……..' the Oddish fell sideways. "Return" a red light streaked toward Oddish who dissapeared in the beam. "Weedle return!" Weedle happily dissapeared into the pokeball."That was a great match Todd, where are you heading?" Jim asked. "Toward Pewter" he responded. "Could I come with you?" Jim asked and received a nod from Todd. "But fist could I see your other pokemon?" "Sure" he pointed all his pokeballs down and out the 3 came. "Wow!" Todd said in awe as he looked at the three healthy Pokemon. Jim pointed to a bird. "This is Pidgey, I just caught her." He continued on the line. "This as you know is Oddish, I got her as my beginner in Viridian City, where I live." He pointed to the last one. " This is caterpie I've had him for two days now, just started." Jim finished up and returned his pokemon. "Well, I've only got two pokemon." He let Charmander out. "This is Charmander, my powerful starter from Pallet, and this is Weedle, I just caught him" Jim looked in awe at Charmander. "Wow! I've only seen them on T.V., pretty tough I hear."  
  
****************  
  
As they walked down the road a small building came into site. "We are here!" Jim yelled. "In Viridian" they began to run. Right before they passed the little buiding the road started to fog despite the sun up. "Uh oh" Todd said. " What, what is it?"  
  
Gulp "Team Rocket"  
  
'Prepare for trouble'  
  
'And make it double'  
  
'To protect the world from devestation'  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation'  
  
"What is that dumb song!" Jim yelled.  
  
'Hey don't interupt me'  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'To denounce the principles of truth and love'  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above'  
  
'Jesse'  
  
'James'  
  
"Alright twerp hand over Charmander now" James yelled to Todd. "Never!" Todd and Jim yelled in unison "What's this a little friend of yours" Jesse sneered. "Grrr" Jim tapped Todd on the back. "Let me take them your Pokemon are too tired." Todd nodded. "How about a 2x2 match." He yelled to the trouble duo. "Fine with us" they sneered back. "Pokeball go!" out popped the ferocious little Pidgey. "Go Koffing!" and Koffing followed. "Koffing smog" the smog jetted out and practicaly blinded Pidgey. "Whirlwind it away" Jim yelled back.The smog cleared away. "Now peck" 'Pidgey' it cooed. It began pecking koffing up and down. 'Kof' it grunted. "Evade you purple thing" James yelled in anger. He yelled too late. Koffing fell to the ground with a dull thump. "GRRRR!! Return!" the koffing zoomed back into its' pokeball. Jesse stepped forward. "Go Ekans" the vile purple snake appeared on the ground. "Pidgey return! Caterpie I choose you!" Pidgey dissapeared and Caterpie appeared. 'Cater' It squeked. Team Rocket began to explode with laughter. "Oh well, it's your pokemon not mine! Ekans wrap!" the snake wrapped caterpie up tightly, but being a small slimy worm quickly escaped. "Good job, now string shot!" the Caterpie started to foam and pretty soon white foam was splashing all over Ekans. "Now tackle!" the caterpie followed through with a tackle that sent the ekans sprawling. 'Eka- 'it fainted on the spot. "Darn it return!" a red light engulfed Ekans making him dissapear. "Yes we won caterpie!" Jim cheered. "Return" the exhausted caterpie returned to is' pokeball. "James lets hightail it!" Team Rocket turned on their heels and ran off leavng a trail of dust behind them. "Great job Jim, now lets get to a pokecenter.  
  
Attack of the viridian vandals  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"We are finally here!" Todd sighed with relief as he stepped into the clean air conditioned pokecenter. "Yeah finally" Todd and Jim stepped up to a tall counter. "Hello, may I help you?" a tall pink haired woman asked. Her name was Nurse Joy. "Yeah, can you heal our Pokemon?" Todd asked. Nurse Joy nodded and took their pokemon."They should be ready in a few hours." She said. "So Todd what do you want to do until then?" Jim shrugged. " I need some more supplies so let's go down to the pokemart." Todd nodded and followed Jim. They stepped into the rather tiny building and started scanning the many aisles. " I'll be needing a few of these" Jim said as he picked up a few viles of potion. The duo walked up to the counter and handed their items. "That will be $12.00" the man at he counter said as he bagged the neccesities. "Hey Mr…." "Green, Tom Green is my name" the clerk said. "Yeah anyways, this place is pretty empty, is it usually like this?" Todd asked curiously. The clerk shook his head, "Nope, down the rode into the Viridian forest visitors from Pewter, and tourists are getting attacked and robbed by the Viridian Vandals." The clerk let out a miserable groan. "Oh, well we will try to help." Jim said as they left the store.  
  
They stepped up to the counter where Nurse Joy held their pokeballs. "They are fighting fit" she said as she handed them their pokemon. "Thank you" they then left the pokemart heading toward Viridian forest.  
  
As they entered the forest they saw signs nailed to trees and stuck in the ground. One read:  
  
"Beware, Criminals are loose  
  
in the forest! Protect  
  
You're Pokemon Carefully!"  
  
"Wow, there really are crooks out here" Jim said. "Yeah I guess so." Todd replied  
  
As they walked the sun began to sink and the forest grew darker and darker. Then suddenly they heard a russel in the bushes.  
  
'Pika?' the animal in the bushes chirped. "Is that a Pikachu" Todd asked in awe. The reason he was so awestruck was that Pikachu are very rare in viridian.  
  
The yellow rodent proceeded to walk forward. "Hey" Jim whispered. "Catch it before it runs off" Todd nodded and pulled out a pokeball. He tossed the pokeball onto the ground, releasing a red orange hue; weedle appeared. 'Pikachu pika?' it nodded its head in confusion. "Weedle string shot!" Jim yelled suddenly, startling Jim and the Pikachu. 'Weedle' it squeaked. A foam started to appear at the weedles tiny mouth. It then squirted out at the Pikachu. 'Pika' it growled suddenly getting aggressive. Suddenly a jolt of lightning shot forth and knocked weedle out. "What! Return Weedle. I choose you Charmander!" The red lizard appeared on the ground. 'Char' it squeked, happy to come out. "Charmander flamethrower now!" Todd yelled. Charmander nodded. It leapt into the air, as fire began to spurt at the agile pikachu. 'Chu' it yelled as it swiftly dodged the flames. 'Darn it! Now scratch!" Todd yelled out once again. 'Char..mander' it began scratching back and forth. The Pikachu fell to the ground. "Now finish it off with ember" Todd yelled. Bits of fire began falling onto the pikachu. 'Ka……..' the pikachu had finally fainted. "Now pokeball go!" the ball landed on pikachu sucking him into the pokeball. It shook for a few seconds where it finally stopped with a dull 'ching'. "Yes! I caught a Pikachu." Todd yelled with excitement. "Yeah, that was a great battle" Jim said as he patted Todd on the back.  
  
"Yeah you are pretty good but not better than me!" a voice growled from behind. The duo turned around and saw a tall man. He was bald and wore an all black suit with a red R stitched into the front. "Who are you?" Jim asked slightly shaking. "I am," the tall man began " a high ranking official in the world of Team Rocket, and I challenge you (Jim) to a battle." The man folded his arms in glee. "I accept, 2x2!" The Rocket nodded. "You can call me the viridian vandal….. Go Zubat!" A purple bat floated into the air. "Well I choose you Pidgey!" Out popped the ferociouse little bird. "Hey a Zubat" Todd pulled out his pokedex. :Zubat, the bat type pokemon. It spends most of its life in caves and are very rarely seen outside of them: The pokedex snapped shut. "Zubat supersonic" the vandal yelled. "Pidgey dodge it" 'Pid' it flew high into the air. "Now drill peck." The Pidgey came fly down at the little Zubat inflicting major damage. 'Zubat' it squeked as it fell to the ground with a dull thud. The vandal cursed. "Go diglett" out of the pokeball flew what seemed to be a lump of brown dirt with eyes. 'Diglett dig!' "Now mudslap" the vandal yelled. Mud spurted into the unexpecting pidgey eyes."Darn Pidgey can't see! Return, go Oddish!" Oddish flew out of the ball ready to fight. 'Oddish'It squeked. "Absorb! Now." The oddish began to suck energy ou of the small diglett. "Tackle it now oddish!" The oddish nodded and tackled the diglett into the ground. "Diglett no! Return" Jim pulled out a pokeball and returned his Oddish. "You may have won this time but I will get you!" the Vandal growled as he ran off. "Good job Jim" Todd said as they once again resumed their long journey.  
  
To be continued…..  
  
  
  
Hey I hoped you liked the story so far. I am going to add a lot more to the story so please check back.  
  
Thanks 


	2. The drunken fisherman

Prolouge: What I like to do in my stories is give a brief description on what happened last and a shortt description of what is to come.Anyway, we left off where Jim fought off the Vandal: a Team Rocket member and they continued on their journey through Viridian Forest. Remember this is a few years before Ash and Brock.So people will be a bit different……… In this chapter the duogets lost in Viridian Forest and stumbles upon a hidden 'Club'  
  
  
  
The Fishermens Grille  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Are you sure this is the way?" Todd asked Jim as they struggled through dense bushes. "I told you I was guessing!" Jim snapped back. "Whoa" Todd gasped as they emerged from the bushes. They saw before them a wide long river stretching farther than their eyes could see. "Hey look there is a building over there" Jim yelled. "Well, let's get over there"  
  
The door creaked as they opened it. They saw a large rectangular room. It was very clean. In the corner was a bar with a few stools. Scattered throughout the are were big men at tables talking and drinking. Jim walked up to the counter and got a mans attention. "Yes" the big 'fat' man gruffly said. "We were lost and wondering where we are." Jim said very weakly. " Don't ya know you're at the great Fishing bar. We rent out fishing Poles to catch Pokemon here, like Magikarp and Poliwhirl, Shelder too." The word Pokemon caught Todds attention. "Hey Mr. how much do they cost I'd like to rent two" The big man squinted at a sign and said "$10.00 an hour, so here ya go that'll be $20.00." Todd dug around in his povkets to pull out the money. "Hey let's g get started" Jim said as he gave him a nudge. The two eager trainers ran out of the pub to the river.  
  
"Do ya really think there are Shellder in here?" Jim asked. He put some pokebait on the hook and casted out.  
  
"I hope so this cost me my allowance." Todd too cast out.  
  
The two sat in silence waiting for a bite. They kept on waiting but still no bite.  
  
Todd felt a slight tug at his pole.  
  
"I think I've got one!" he exclaimed. He fought with the fish for about 5 minutes until he was succesfully able to pull it in. It was a Poliwhirl.  
  
'Poli?' it squeked. Obviously confused at being thrust onto land. Todd grabbed a pokeball and threw it to the ground.  
  
The yellow pikachu appeared ready to fight.  
  
'Pika'  
  
"Pikachu use your thunder" Todd yelled.  
  
'Pikachu Pika' the little rodent nodded and sent bolts of electricity flying everywhere.  
  
The Poliwhirl hit the ground with a thud.  
  
"It must be pretty weak then." James said as Todd pulled out a empty pokeball. He hurled the ball at Poliwhirl, who was instantly zapped inside.The ball shook for around thirty seconds before finally coming to a halt.Todd thrust his fist into the air In victory.  
  
"Pikachu return" Todd exclaimed as he picked up the newly acquired Pokemon.  
  
Jim looked on in awe. "Well are'nt you getting lucky with pokemon?"  
  
Todd blushed as he hooked the pokeball to his belt.  
  
"Hey what ar ye doing (purposley misspelled) ya little brat.." they turned around and they saw an obviously drunk fisherman.The man was perhaps 6'1" and was rounder than the hull of a boat.  
  
"W….we…weren't doing anything sir" Todd stuttered suddenly frightened.  
  
"I saw ya catch tha pokemon!" the drunk slurred. He than proceeded to turn around a hurl. "Ya know I better call the cops on ya!" the man roared once more.  
  
Jim and Todd had mouths hung agape from fear. " Wha….why" Jim stammered  
  
"Oh, so yer gonna play innocent with me are ye! You know as well as I that I saw that Poliwhirl first." The man tugged out a Pokeball. "How 'bout a battle ya theif!"  
  
Todd boldy stepped forward. "Fine one on one"  
  
The fisherman nodded and threw his pokeball to the ground. Out popped a Slowpoke.  
  
"Wow a Slowpoke we learned about these in our school! Anyway, Go Charmander!" the ball fell to the ground and Charmander appeared ready for battle.  
  
'Char'  
  
"Oh, you think you're so great. You think yer good enough for a char….charmander! Eh!"  
  
"Yeah actually I do! Charmander slash it now!"  
  
The little charmander attacked the slowpoke with all its' mightiest slashes but to no avail.  
  
"What the heck!" Todd yelled in frustration.  
  
"Hmph! Wimp. Slowpoke tackle."  
  
The little charmander barely managed to escap slowpokes fury.  
  
"Alright Charmander prepare your strongest flamethrower!"  
  
'Char….mander' the lizard pokemon unleashed a blast that would make a charizard proud.  
  
The slowpoke had no chance of dodging and folded under the lizards strength.  
  
"Why you little….. return slowpoke" the giant fisherman stomped away leaving an undefeated Todd happy with victory.  
  
"Lets return these poles and get outta here before that drunk gets back!" Jim said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good I dea, maybe next time he won't settle for a pokemon battle!" Todd replied with a cringe.  
  
  
  
After returning the poles the two set forth one more time whishing to get to Pewter the rest of the way unscathed………but their wish was not to be!  
  
To be continued……………….  
  
  
  
I hope you liked Chapter two and com back soon there will be more. 


End file.
